Trollz World History
is a feature on Trollz.com. It is a comic book which deals with the BFFLs studying at Sapphire's house for their Trollz World History test the following day, as they discuss what happened in Trollzopolis pre-series. The game was shut down along with the website in 2015, when it got redirected to DHXMedia.com. However, the game was saved and can be found here. Description (on Trollz.com) Shhh! We're cramming for our Trollz world history test. Oh, you wanna come study, too? Well, come on already. And don't listen to Sapphire. It's not gonna be an all-nighter. Transcript PAGE 1 The lights are on late tonight at Sapphire's house. All five of the BFFLs (Best Friends For Life!) are studying for their Trollz World History test. Ruby says she has an "important announcement" to make, and her four friends, Amethyst, Onyx, Topaz and Sapphire look up from their work to see what she has to say... PAGE 2 Ruby: Study for ten minutes -- then tunes! Sapphire drops a stack of schoolbooks and stops dead in her tracks. She just changed into her pajamas to get ready for an all night study session. Sapphire: Ten minutes?! Sapphire is shocked and looks to her other friends for support, avoiding Ruby's challenging gaze. Amethyst, Onyx and Topaz sit on pillows around the floor and stay quiet for the moment. Sapphire: Tomorrow is a big test, and there's lots to know about Troll history. PAGE 3 Sapphire sits on her own pillow and starts reading. Onyx adjusts one of her hair buckles and smirks at Amethyst. Onyx thinks it's fun to see bossy Ruby face off with brainy Sapphire but Onyx knows she and Amethyst better step in if hey want to avoid a big disagreement. Onyx says ironically, Onyx: We know it's a big test, Sapph. But, please forgive our unexplainable lack of enthusiasm. Everyone laughs. With everybody smiling, Amethyst sits up with a pen in her hand and says, Amethyst: Go ahead, Sapphire: First topic. Sapphire grins, satisfied. Ruby checks her nails, like she doesn't care what happens. Topaz has been picking the perfect color combination of notebooks and pencils for studying but looks up now to hear Sapphire. PAGE 4 Sapphire: Okay...Who knows about the magic of the Trollz in the ancient world? Topaz pushes her eyebrows together as she thinks hard... Topaz: Um.. They had it? Ruby rolls her eyes. Ruby: We have magic, Tope. How was it ''different?'' Amethyst murmurs as she thinks out loud... Amethyst: Everybody had it, even boys. PAGE 5 Ruby: Gross. The girls talk about what life was like when all the Trollz were able to use magic. No one needed spell beads, which girls need now to cast spells. There were also a lot fewer machines, because Trollz used magic to do things like get around (now they use Scoots), talk over long distances (now they use Spell Phones), or keep track of information (now they use computers). Sapphire's eyes take on a sullen look before she asks the group the next question. Sapphire: And who ruined magic? Ruby: Simon -- the little creep! PAGE 6 Topaz: And I know how! By grabbing most of it and turning it evil. Amethyst: Right, Tope! And he almost destroyed the planet by letting loose Black Amber. The girls all stop talking for a second. The mention of Black Amber is always scary to Trollz. Amethyst and Sapphire share an uneasy look. Sapphire: But what stopped him? BFFL: The Magic of the Five! PAGE 7 The girls are excited and start chattering over each other about the Magic of the Five. It's the most powerful kind of magic and it only occurs when a group of five Trollz, one from each gem alignment (like the BFFLs), work together to cast a spell! Sapphire: Okay, kinda right -- but it was really the Magic of the Ten. Onyx: The five ancients from our time and the five ancients who were their mentors. PAGE 8 Amethyst: And they magically locked Simon away! But magic was minimized here in Trollzopolis. The five friends talk about how the modern Trollzopolis was built over the old one. Ruby talks about how when all the Trollz' magic was reduced (and boys could no longer use it at all!), the Trollz started using technology, and this is the world they live in now. Ruby munches chips from a bag and says to Sapphire, Ruby: See, Sapphire - we know all this stuff. Sapphire is unconvinced. She grabs another book and opens it: Sapphire: What about the haunted woods? PAGE 9 Onyx stifles a yawn, but goes ahead and answers, Onyx: Easy. The Haunted Woods are undeveloped areas surrounding Trollzopolis. Home to gross creatures and repository of the natural ingredients used in creatong sic spell beads. Tope, repository means a place where stuff's kept. Topaz: Oh. Thanks! Sapphire is excited now, holding her book open and pacing among them. Sapphire: And what's the most important magical ingredient? Ruby: Duh! Amber... PAGE 10 Sapphire: Concentrated where? Topaz: I know! The Amber caves! The BFFLs cheer! Everybody's happy that Topaz got the answer so fast. Topaz' strength is in fashion, not memorizing facts, and her friends are glad it looks like Topaz will do well on the test. Everyone feels like the studying is going well. Ruby looks like she's ready to turn on those tunes shee's been waiting for when Sapphire blurts out - Sapphire: I know there's more stuff on the test! PAGE 11 Ruby: I told ya ten minutes! Sapphire grabs a book they haven't touched yet. Sapphire: Oh, but I know this'll be the extra credit question: "Describe the origin and function of magic for modern day Troll girls." Topaz: Aw, everybody knows that. Onyx: Boys don't. PAGE 12 Sapphire points at Amethyst. Sapphire: Okay, one step at a time. Amethyst, you start. Amethyst: Um, okay. Baby girl Trollz get a drop of magic amber placed in their belly buttons right after they're born. Onyx: Then the drop of amber hardens and becomes a distinctive gem. Happy, Sapphire? Topaz: Okay... Then when a girl reaches maturity her gem gets its glow -- and now she can do magic! PAGE 13 Ruby: If she has a decent spell bead to use. Sapphire: And she has to say a spell out loud to activate it! We did it! Now even Sapphire's satisfied, for the moment. Ruby is looking through Sapphire's CD's and Topaz is showing Amethyst a new nail polish technique. Onyx doodles "Onyx & Flint" in her notebook, but covers it up when it looks like anybody might see. Ruby: Great - now what are we listening to? PAGE 14 Sapphire: Don't you want to go over the material again? Others: Sa-pphire! Give us a break! Sapphire: Oh, all right... But practice does make perfect. Onyx: Fine. While you keep studying, we'll practice having a life. So the BFFL's mastered their test material tonight. Let's hope they remember it for the exam tomorrow! Gallery TWH page 1.png TWH how to.png TWH page 2.png TWH page 3.png TWH page 4.png TWH page 5.png TWH page 6.png TWH page 7.png TWH page 8.png TWH page 9.png TWH page 10.png TWH page 11.png TWH page 12.png TWH page 13.png TWH page 14.png